youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Moon
Classifying Moons and Planets Together Might I suggest the term "astronomical object "? It's an all-inclusive term that can include moons, planets, stars, solar systems, and even galaxies. Just about the only moon-sized object we can't include is the Warworld, which isn't a natural object. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's better if we moved this to the usual "New categories" discussion place. :The siggestion is fine with me, but what's the diff between Astronomical and Celestial objects? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :A celestial body would be everything you can see on the sky. Which basically excludes Planet Earth. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Just one question. The Watchtower was built out of an asteroid. Asteroids can be classed as Astronomical and Celestial Bodies in most cases. Where's it fit? It's a semi-natural satellite....Regulus22 15:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The Watchtower is essentially a decomissioned Green Lantern base station, hacked from some asteroid and towed to Earth by the Green Lanterns. I would argue that despite partly composed of space rock, it is essentially an artificial satellite, and should not be considered either as an astronomical object or a celestial body (both are, by definition, natural). But you know, with our luck, maybe the Watchtower will be destroyed and this is a moot point. I seem to remember Thailog exhaustively renovating the rooms section of Mount Justice -- one day before DARKEST aired. - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sightings We've seen the Moon plenty of times already. Do those count as sightings too? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say... yes? ― Thailog 18:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I was working on a list a while back, luckily I still have it - though I think the last update was "Insecurity". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Gotta say, this article really seems to border on the general guideline of not having generic articles to me. I mean technically speaking, everything (by everything I of course mean the singular line of content) is realistically conjecture :/. Regulus22 08:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :What do we know of it? It's visible from Earth during the nighttime,(102) and that it's Earth's moon.(c21) So it's not really conjecture. It would be if it said it was the only natural satellite, because maybe we have another on Earth-16. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:11, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::"Satellite requires orbit also hadnt read c21 when posted that, considerin' latest issue I do agree it's needed location wise (admittedly would prefer if we had Highlands or Maria) it's just astronomy irking me a bit, our solar system is as a whole too generic. Regulus22 09:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Years The year(s) is(are) not present in the history section. Banan14kab 23:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :I noticed the year has been put up, but shouldn't we also include its appearance in 2010, when Superboy was freed from Cadmus and saw Superman for the first time while gazong at the Moon? After all the image is from that episode in the first season. Banan14kab 19:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::If so, we should be consistent and include every appearance of the Moon. Which will be ridiculous. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:40, January 23, 2013 (UTC)